Moon River
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Un amor limitado por una pared e iniciado por una canción. Historia nacida en la colección hiccstrid "I'll be home".
1. I

**I**

Tarareé la letra de la canción, que se escuchaba de fondo desde habitación contigua, casi sin darme cuenta. Vivía en una residencia de estudiantes universitarios mixta, una en la que las paredes eran especialmente delgadas, de ladrillo fino. Eso permitía que escuchara con claridad como el tímido escritor Paul tecleaba en su máquina de escribir y se detenía, sorprendido por la suave música de guitarra y la tranquila voz de Holly; que distaba mucho de ser una pacífica mujer.

Las notas escapaban siseantes entre mis labios, prácticamente cerrados, mientras yo dibujaba calmadamente en mi mesa técnica, diseñando un plano de prácticas para una asignatura. Llegó un punto en que la dulce voz de Holly se vio acompañada por otra, la de una mujer segura y serena. Me quedé inmóvil, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared frente a mí, prestando toda mi atención a la flagrante voz. El lápiz se quedó suspendido en el aire, entre mis dedos, a un par de centímetros del papel. La posición era incómoda, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la canción para percatarme de nada más.

Presuponía quién estaba cantando, guiada por la banda sonora de _Desayuno con Diamantes._ ¿Quién más que mi vecina, la capitana del equipo de hockey de la universidad? Bien podría ser una invitada suya, pero no había escuchado ruidos en toda la tarde.

La había visto de refilón, al salir o al entrar en mi habitación, un par de veces. Era una belleza rubia, más despampanante que la mismísima Freya*. Siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza más intrincada que cualquiera de mis planos y que mostraba su simétrico y fino rostro. Siempre tenía un brillo serio y sereno en sus ojos, y jamás la había visto emitir más allá que una sonrisa de cortesía. También era verdad que no tenía confianza suficiente con ella para poder ver nada más. Además, era una chica silenciosa. Las únicas veces en las que me había sorprendido escuchando sus gritos desde su habitación habían sido durante los partidos de hockey que había visto en la residencia cuando hacía mal tiempo; y cuando despotricaba sobre algún que otro profesor pervertido. Hasta que no la escuché vociferar sobre esos cerdos, no me di cuenta de cuán podrido podía estar el profesorado.

Quizás porque, precisamente, la había escuchado, era incapaz de verla con los ojos libidinosos de mis otros compañeros de residencia. Era hermosa, sí, sería estúpido no admitirlo, pero no vi que hubiera nada más que una mera contemplación momentánea, como quien admira una bella pintura.

En fin, quitando esas ocasiones, no había tenido mayor oportunidad de escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, esa vez la escuché, cristalina y reconfortante, al ritmo de _Moon River_. Fue un sentimiento estúpido e instantáneo, pero, en ese minuto de canción, mi corazón echó el ancla en un lugar desconocido para mí, al otro lado de la pared.

La canción terminó, con un ligero temblor en su voz al final, continuando la película. No obstante, mi corazón anudó fuertemente su nudo, resistiéndose a dejar ese nuevo sentimiento pasar. Sin saber cómo, mi corazón, que había pasado de largo ante el rostro bello y frío de mi vecina, se había enamorado de la voz, tan llena de emociones, tan humana, que había escuchado a través del ladrillo.

La revelación me obligó a reclinarme en el asiento, sin aliento, mientras las voces de Holly y Paul llenaban el silencio.


	2. II

**II**

Algo tenía que haberle ocurrido con _Desayuno con Diamantes_. Le recordó algo o dejó una impresión inusitadamente fuerte en mi compañera de pared, porque la canción _Moon River_ se repitió una y otra vez, sin horario fijo. Quizás solo le gustó, también era una posibilidad.

Por el volumen, muchas veces sospechaba que la había puesto como tono de llamada. Pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, la melodía me llegaba únicamente a través de su voz.

Algo tan simple como eso me hacía replantearme, sentir una inocente curiosidad, acerca de qué la había atraído de una forma tan repentina a esa película. ¿Una atracción simple y casual, o quizás algo más personal, más profundo?

Sabía que era un interrogante al que jamás le daría una respuesta clara. Nada más allá de las conjeturas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar replanteármelo incesantemente.

Tomé mi mochila y, con un suspiro, cogí todas las cosas que creí necesarias para enfrentarme a un nuevo día de clase. Más desganado que de costumbre, cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, sorprendiéndome al escuchar el eco de otra puerta al cerrarse. Miré, sorprendido, a mi lado. Me encontré de lleno con mi vecina, quién, como yo, se veía lista para salir. Vestía ropa cómoda, al igual que yo. Una sudadera con capucha, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis bajos. Llevaba una trenza ladeada que se le escondía entre la tela de la capucha.

La saludé con un ademán nervioso y tartamudeante. No era de esa clase de chicos que boquearan como peces ante una chica guapa, pero, de alguna forma, ella debilitaba mis defensas. Me avergonzaba darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que, inconscientemente, había dedicado a pensar en ella. La vergüenza me carcomía.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa calmada y segura, una que hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran. Fue muy similar a la que ponía la gente para no asustar a los animales asustados.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, directos a la salida. No sé por qué no se adelantó, no aceleró el paso, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tropezarme por intentar esquivar ese encuentro raro e incómodo. Mi prótesis ya me daba suficientes problemas.

El trayecto se me hizo largo, tedioso y tortuoso; incentivado por mi extraño y patético nerviosismo, influenciado por mi timidez. Sobre todo, porque me alteraba la extraña electricidad que chisporroteaba en el espacio vacío entre nosotros. Me producía una sensación rara, cosquilleándome la piel, provocándome calor y picazón. Principalmente en la cara, las orejas y las puntas de los dedos.

No entendía a mi cuerpo, que sobre reaccionaba de esa manera ante una chica que, realmente, desconocía. Tampoco a mi mente, que se perdía en pensamientos y preguntas que no tenían razón de ser ni respuesta.

Para mi mayor sufrimiento, justo en ese preciso momento, _Moon River_ resonó en mi mente como un disco rayado.


	3. III

**III**

Últimamente, al salir a clase, siempre me encontraba con ella. Era extraño porque nuestros horarios hacían eso prácticamente imposible. Nunca antes nos habíamos cruzado al salir de la residencia. Sin embargo, el saludarnos y caminar uno al lado del otro se había vuelto costumbre. Tanto, que había derivado en formales conversaciones entre dos desconocidos a partir del silencio, más adelante en las charlas coloquiales de aquellos que empiezan a entablar una amistad.

Como decía antes, era una situación realmente extraña. Muy extraña. Lo digo tres veces porque parecía demasiado extraordinaria, creada por mi hormonado cerebro.

No era como si nos reuniéramos todos los días ni que fuera a propósito ni nada por el estilo. Eso era lo más curioso de todo, que nuestros encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, fueran enteramente fortuitos. Y el hecho de poder apreciar esos admirables y amables ojos azules observándome directamente o como uno de mis comentarios era capaz de provocar una de sus escasas pero radiantes sonrisas... Eran sucesos que me hacían estremecer y acalorarme solo de rememorarlos.

Con esos vergonzosos pensamientos en mi mente, cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando el eco de la puerta contigua me alcanzó. Aunque agradecí tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella un día más, temía que fuera capaz de leer mi mente a través de mi cara.

La saludé tímidamente en el pasillo. Astrid me respondió con una sonrisa suave, de esas que hacían que su fleco rubio se meciera y que el azul de sus ojos se opacara. Ese simple gesto estuvo a punto de provocarme una taquicardia, pero, con un carraspeo, cuadré mis hombros y logré corresponderle. Ella me observó suspicaz, pero no dijo nada.

Comenzamos a caminar, en busca de las escaleras. Generalmente, a ese punto, ya habríamos comenzado una conversación sobre alguna táctica que ella estuviera preparando con su equipo, una nueva idea que yo estuviera deseando desplazar del papel a la realidad, o, simplemente, discutiendo sobre alguna nueva serie que ambos estuviéramos deseando ver. Ese último tema nos había tenido en tensión últimamente, pues ambos esperamos con ansias la nueva temporada de una serie sobre unos estrafalarios y aventureros jinetes.

No obstante, en esa ocasión, ninguno de los dos habló. Una extraña electricidad parecía recorrer el espacio entre nosotros. Me impedía alejarme, pero también acercarme. La garganta se me cerró y me vi incapaz de soltar nada que no corriera riesgo de parecer un graznido. Y, por el calor que sentía en mi rostro, tenía la impresión de que debía parecer el interior de una granada. La mirada atenta de Astrid no se apartó de mi mente. Seguro que, al final, sí que había leído en mi expresión todo.

Según nos acercábamos a las escaleras que daban paso al piso inferior, la tensión se incrementaba. _¿Por qué demonios no hay nadie más en los pasillos?_ , maldije al vernos inmersos en aquel incómodo silencio.

Un roce me sorprendió, acariciándome la palma de la mano. Me tensé, aunque no detuve mis pasos. Astrid tampoco lo hizo. El contacto, pese a ser sutil, era firme. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. El agarre era cálido y reconfortante. El calor ascendió por mi brazo, contagiando al resto de mi cuerpo, relajándome en el proceso. Suspiré, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Ella se rio ante mi reacción, pero no comentó nada. No hacían falta palabras. Le bastó con acariciar mi mano con suavidad para decirlo todo.

Sentía que si la miraba, la magia se rompería, así que mantuve mi vista al frente, en nuestro camino. Reuniendo todo el coraje que poseía, correspondí el agarre con un apretón afectuoso.

Durante un segundo, sentí que el tiempo se congeló. Como si, en mi mente, ese momento se hubiera guardado en mi memoria para la posteridad. No importaba que pudiera ocurrir siquiera en el próximo segundo. Jamás olvidaría el tacto de su piel ni la fortaleza de su agarre.

Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Astrid, con una tonalidad alegre, empezó a tararear la canción _Moon River_. No necesité verla para saber que tenía una sonrisa pacífica, esa tan tierna que hacía que se le arrugara ligeramente la nariz. Invadido por su animosidad, me descubrí tarareándola a la par.

Envueltos en el calor que nos daban nuestras manos entrelazadas, la burbuja que creaba nuestra música particular, nos olvidamos de lo demás. No era consciente de a dónde nos dirigíamos ya. No sabía ni dónde estaba. Solo sabía que estaba a su lado y que no podría ser más feliz por ello.


End file.
